A conventional magnetic recording head uses a spin torque oscillator including an oscillation layer, a spacer, a spin injection layer which is a perpendicular magnetic anisotropic layer, and a perpendicular magnetic anisotropic layer stacked on the oscillation layer. In the magnetic recording head, since spin injection for oscillating the oscillation layer is performed only by the single spin injection layer, when a magnetic volume of the oscillation layer is increased to increase a high-frequency magnetic field intensity, spin torque necessary for oscillation cannot be sufficiently obtained.